Warfair
'Warfair ' is a mysterious location on Zebes, there are various rumours about how to get there, most of them involving glitches and using advanced techniques such as the mock ball boost. Others say the whole thing is just a silly rumour passed around the Metroid community. It is a twisted dimension of glitches very much like the secret world in Axiom Verge. There are some bizarre creatures living in this world and some very strange and sometimes powerful items to obtain. Entry points Like the Secret world in Axiom Verge, there are multiple entrances to Warfair that must be accessed by glitches or advanced techniques. Some entrances only open upon doing some very bizarre things. There are no elevators into or out of Warfair. *Crocomire's lair (Norfair) to Green Torizo's lair (Warfair), to enter you must build up a speed boost and air morph to Mock ball boost under the acid, (it is vital you have a gravity suit to nullify the effects of liquid on movement otherwise you will slow down) you should also have the Spring ball from Maridia so you can jump out diagonally in morph ball form. If you aim your jump right you will break through a hidden speed booster block. (It won't be revealed by the X Ray Scope.) you will then arrive in the green Torizo's room which occupies the same map space as the save room next to the elevator down to Lower Norfair. *Golden Boss Statue room (Crateria) to Warped path (North western Warfair)' to enter you must place a bomb near each of the Boss's eye jewels, the closer the better. Air morphs and the spring ball are recommended but you can only open this entrance while Kraid, Phantoon, Draygon and Ridley are still alive so you may need to perform a reset glitch with the space time beam to have the spring ball before Kraid. Once four bombs are placed correctly a hidden door will be revealed on the right hand side of the room. This area doesn't share map space with another room in the "real" world. Items Items to be found in Warfair. *Wood Beam A beam that shoots thick beams of plywood! It is guarded by the green Torizo. *Pipe boots These boots allow you to enter air pipes/ Zeb pipes like Mario to travel to other areas. Found in north western Warfair via the golden statue entrance. With these you can get the Wood Beam before you you fight the green Torizo! As the wood beam room is on the right behind a metal hatch that won't open until the green Torizo is destroyed, the only other way into the wood beam room is via a Zeb pipe. Bosses *Green Torizo Tougher than the bomb Torizo in Crateria but far weaker than the deadly Golden Torizo in lower Norfair. Shouldn't be too difficult if you've already defeated Phantoon. Is immune to uncharged beams and takes 15 missiles to kill. Fires its sonic wave attack just as fast as the golden Torizo and can sometimes dodge missiles. *Space Pirate Whore A Space Pirate prostitute. *Father Brain. Looks like a giant brain in a tank with Phantoon's eye mouth and two enormous beast like arms with razor sharp claws. It attacks by swiping at you and Rinkas periodically spawn along with sentry guns firing at you. Is fought in a Tourian like area of Warfair. *Missingno. The final boss of Warfair, destroy it to seal off the glitch world of Warfair forever. It is Missingno from Pokemon. Category:Locations